Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to alerts when a battery has low voltage. More specifically, some embodiments of the present invention relate to portable vehicle jump-starters that provide audible alerts if the jump-starter battery loses charge.
Vehicle batteries, such as lead-acid batteries, may lose charge as a result of electrical loading or leakage over a period of time. A battery with a relatively low charge may not be effective for driving the electrical systems of a vehicle. In order to boost the charge of a vehicle battery, devices such as jump-starters are available.
A jump-starter, such as a portable jump-starter, may have an internal battery that can be connected in parallel with a vehicle battery to recharge the vehicle battery. Like the vehicle battery, the jump-starter battery may be a lead-acid battery, and may also lose charge as a result of electrical loading or leakage over a period of time. If the jump-starter battery lacks sufficient charge, it may not be effective when trying to recharge another battery, such as a vehicle battery.
It may be helpful, therefore, to provide systems and methods for alerting that a jump-starter battery lacks sufficient charge to recharge another battery.